Stuck In Another Life
by I love damon Salvatore girl
Summary: When Emma gets stuck in her favorite character Caroline's body she just wants to survive now she has to deal with the attraction od a certain snarky, blue eyed vampire. OMG Damon/OC


**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic though the real credit goes to Damon's Charlene who I've adopted this amazing story from. I plan on keeping to her story line as much as possible. And FYI-sadly- I don't own the Vampire Diaries or *sobs* Damon or even Emma. Sooo, yeah I hope you like my story!**

-.-

**Prologue**

-.-

"I'm done!" Emma Anderson announced to her mom after she was finished eating dinner. She slammed down her fork causing her mom, Melissa Anderson to look at her surprise, "Can I get up now?" She looked at her mom with pleading eyes.

Melissa just nodded but just as Emma was about to get up from her seat her mom said, "What are you so excited about?"

"Because the second season of Vampire Diaries is starting today!" Emma exclaimed as she clapped her hands together with her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Melissa shook her head at her daughter. She never understood Emma's obsession with the Vampire Diaries. Melissa had watched one episode of it but she didn't find it at all interesting.

"Can I go?" Emma asked snapping Melissa out of her thoughts.

Melissa nodded and Emma zoomed out of her seat to go up to her room to watch the Vampire Diaries.

-0-

Emma settled down on her bed once she got in her room and quickly turned on the TV. It was already on the CW because she turned it on there before going to bed last night so now she didn't have to turn it to the channel before the show started. If she missed even one minute of the show, Emma would go completely bonkers and not in the good way either. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn on her lap and she waited for the show to come on. Finally the commercial announcing the show starting came on and Emma squealed happily.

"Finally!" she cheered.

_An hour later…_

"That was awesome!" Emma cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "Caroline is a vampire now and it's only a matter of time before Daroline happens!"

Most people who watched the show shipped Delena or Stelena but Emma didn't like either couple especially Delena. She didn't really care much for Elena at all. Emma found the brunette annoying and she wished that Elena would just disappear. The couple that she did ship though was Daroline. Yeah Emma knew that the way that Damon treated her in the first season was awful but Damon and Caroline were so hot together and she wished that they could see it.

But no, Damon had to be interested in the girl that looked like his old love. If she could, she would want to be in the Vampire Diaries in the first season and change the relationship that Damon and Caroline had. But that wasn't going to happen… Emma sighed at her thoughts just as her mom came into the room.

"Is the show over?" Melissa asked. When her daughter nodded she asked something else, "How was it?"

"Amazing…awesome…intense…" Emma kept on babbling on and on about how amazing the episode was.

She was like Caroline in that department, she couldn't stop talking. Her friends in school found it really annoying and Emma wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to slap her just to get her to stop talking. Finally she shut her mouth and Melissa held back a sigh of relief.

"That's good honey," Melissa said with a smile. "Now it's time to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Emma nodded, "Alright mom…goodnight… Oh!" She remembered something, "Tell Dad I said goodnight when he calls."

Melissa just nodded and she left the room to let her daughter get ready for bed. After getting dressed in her pink pajamas pants and her black shirt that had Damon Salvatore on the front of it, Emma got into her covers and rested her head on her pillow and quickly fell in a deep sleep. What she didn't know was that when she woke up in the morning, she wouldn't even be there and be somewhere and someone else.

-.-

**Chapter One**

-.-

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, unable to continue to go to sleep. Lazily she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms and legs before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom that was thankfully in her room. Emma entered her bathroom with a yawn escaping her lips. Even though she couldn't go back to sleep, she still felt really tired and she didn't know. Emma turned on the facet and put some cold on her face to wake her up more. She then looked up at the mirror and let out a scream at the top of her lungs.

'Oh…my…god…' Emma thought to herself in complete shock. 'I look like Caroline Forbes…what the hell is going on?'

'_I'm just as confused as you are' _A voice that she recognized as Caroline Forbes said in her mind.

Emma held the side of her face in her hands. 'This isn't happening…there's no way I'm in Caroline's body…she's just an imaginary character! And there's no way Caroline's voice is in my head!' she thought to herself frantically and she started to hyperventilate.

'_Just calm down whoever you are…I'm just as freaked out as you are'_

"My name is Emma," Emma said out loud, ignoring Caroline. She closed her eyes tightly, "This is just a dream…when I open my eyes I'll be back in my own body and in my own bed."

Emma heard Caroline laugh in her head and she scowled at her reflection even though her eyes were still closed. "It's not funny," she said.

'_It kind of is'_

"Whatever…" Emma muttered. She opened her eyes and she groaned still seeing Caroline's face in the mirror in front of her. "This is just too weird…" she grinned suddenly, "But it's also awesome!"

'_How in the hell is this awesome_? _I want you out of my body like right now'_

'Well I would if I knew how exactly I got in your body in the first place'

'_You know what…I'm leaving'_

Weirdly enough Emma felt the presence of Caroline in her head disappear. What was she going to do? If she was in Vampire Diaries, she wondered what time frame she was in. obviously Caroline wasn't a vampire so Emma guessed that she was in the first season but she wasn't sure.

"I'm still saying this is a dream," Emma said out loud. "There's just no way this is happening." She went out of the bathroom and back into her room…well Caroline's room.

-0-

When she entered Caroline's bedroom, Emma saw Caroline's mom. She was actually standing in front of Liz Forbes… Emma held back a squeal of excitement. Even though this was just a dream, it was a pretty damned good one.

_"I can't believe you still think is a dream."_

Emma rolled her eyes. Caroline was back.

'I thought you said you were leaving'

'_I thought about it…but I so don't want you to mess up my perfect life."_

'Your life is anything but perfect Care. A Mom that doesn't give you the time of a day and your friends with someone who always gets what she wants. Yeah that's a perfect life…'

'_Just don't mess it up'_ Caroline's tone of voice sounded very annoyed.

"Fine," Emma mumbled to herself out loud, getting the attention of Liz who looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright Care?" Liz asked.

Emma replied to Caroline's mom's question trying to sound normal. "I'm fine mom."

"Then what were you screaming for?" Liz questioned again.

"I had a bad dream," Emma lied with a shrug.

'_That's such a bad lie'_

'Shut up'

Emma forced a yawn, "Well I'm tired…goodnight Mom."

Liz looked at Emma weirdly, not believing her daughter for a second. "Alright if you say so," she said slowly before leaving the room.

Emma let out a sigh of relief once she was sure that Liz was out of sight. "That was a close one," she said with a sigh.

_'You're telling me Emma' _Caroline's voice sounded patronizing.

Emma just ignored Caroline's voice in her head as she headed back over to Caroline's bed and got into the bed, throwing the covers over her body. She closed her eyes tightly.

'When I wake up I'll be back in my own room'

This was the last thought in Emma's head as she fell into a deep sleep.

-0-

Emma woke up again in the morning and she groaned when she saw that she was still in Caroline's room. 'Okay … so this isn't a dream'

'_Well I could have told you that honey'_

'And I still have Caroline in my head…that's just great' Emma thought sarcastically.

'_Oh you know you love it'_

Emma growled to herself before letting out a sigh. "Looks like I'm going to be here a while…" she mumbled to herself. She grinned to herself, "On the other hand I might as well be happy since I'm in my favorite TV show and in the body was my favorite but annoying character." She added the 'annoying' part just to annoy Caroline and it worked if the annoyed voice in her head was any hint.

_'I'm not annoying'_

Emma winced at how shrill Caroline's voice was in her head.

'Okay keep on telling yourself that honey'

Emma waited for Caroline to say something back to her but it never came. She just shrugged deciding that Caroline was bored of staying in her head. Emma then wondered where exactly Caroline was while she was in Caroline's body. This was just all too weird but it was pretty awesome to be stuck in her favorite TV show and in Caroline's body none the less. Emma could seriously change things if she wanted too especially with Caroline's relationship with Damon.

If this was in the beginning of the first season then the thing with Damon abusing Caroline never happened. Emma already knew that this was going to awesome. And she decided that since she was in Caroline's body, she might as well do something worthwhile about it. With that thought in mind, Emma threw the covers off of her body and flew over to Caroline's closet immediately swinging it open. Her eyes sparkled as she took in all the clothes that Caroline had in her closets. Emma always thought that Caroline looked amazing.

_'Aw thank you…I think I'm going to like you even if you are going to mess up my life'_

'I'm going to make it better Caroline…you'll thank me for this later'

_'I hope your right'_

'I am right' Emma thought smugly.

'_No need to be smug about it'_

_'_Yeah and this is coming from someone who's the queen of smugness'

Emma shook her head before picking out the outfit that Caroline wore in the first episode. She twirled around once with a giggle.

"I'm actually in Caroline's body!" Emma squealed. "This is awesome!"

Emma walked out of the closet and walked to her bathroom. After putting on her makeup and grabbing her purse, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen only to see that Liz was there.

'_Wow…my mom is actually here and not a work right now…that's just weird'_

Emma bit back a smile as she cleared her throat making herself known to Liz. The smile that she held back came in full force when Liz smiled at her.

"Hi Mom," Emma chirped happily.

Liz chuckled, "Well you're happy this morning."

"Aren't I always?" Emma said with a wink. "Well I should be going to school. I love you."

She surprised Liz with a kiss on the cheek before skipping out of the kitchen. Once she was outside of the house, Emma heard Caroline's voice in her head causing her to stop in her tracks.

_'What was that kiss on my mom's cheek for'_

'I know that you don't always act like it Caroline but you love your Mom and you want a better relationship with her and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you okay…you're just going to have to trust me'

It was silent for a moment before Caroline spoke again.

_'Alright…I trust you'_

And it was silent once more. Emma continued to walk to Caroline's car that was in front of Caroline's house and quickly got in it. After buckling her seatbelt, Emma started the car and started to drive down the familiar way to Mystic Falls High School.

-.-

**Chapter Two**

-.-

'_You better not mess up my car'_

Emma rolled her eyes at Caroline's voice in her head as she continued to drive down the road to get to the high school. She loved Caroline to death but it was really annoying hearing the blonde's voice over and over again in her head.

'Well if you be quiet then I won't'

'_Fine…no need to be mean about it…"_

Emma felt like protesting and saying that she wasn't mean but she bit her tongue, deciding to just ignore Caroline. After driving for what seemed like forever, she was getting kind of annoyed. Emma really wanted to get to Mystic Falls High School. She had always dreamed that she would see it and now that she was here she wanted to make the best of it.

'Geez Care…does it always take this long to get to school?'

'_Pretty much…better get used to it honey'_

'Oh I will' This was a fact that Emma was completely sure about.

And finally Emma made it to the high school and she went into the parking lot where the students parked the cars and got out of it. Just as she got out, a girl who Emma recognized as Bonnie came running up to her with a smile on her face.

'_No offense or anything…but how do you know everyone?'_

Emma ignored Caroline because she was too excited at the fact that she was actually going to meet Bonnie…the resident witch of Mystic Falls…even if the girl didn't know this for a fact yet. She wasn't really fond of Bonnie on the TV show but she liked her a lot better than Elena. Emma couldn't help but pull Bonnie straight into a hug as soon as the dark-skinned girl came up to her.

"Bonnie!" she squealed, squeezing the girl tightly.

Bonnie let out a laugh wondering what her friend was so excited about and she patted her on the back. Emma bit her bottom lip still not believing that she was hugging Bonnie. She pulled back from the hug, putting on a bubbly smile. Emma then took sight of Elena who was standing by Bonnie's car. The brunette had a blank look on her face and for the first time in a long time, Emma actually felt bad for Elena. It must have been hard to be going to school while still dealing with the death of her parents.

'_And here I thought you couldn't stand Elena'_

'I can't…I just feel bad for her'

Emma heard Caroline sigh in her head.

'_Me too…'_

'I thought you hated Elena'

'_I don't hate Elena…I just wish that she wasn't always in the limelight. I'm always second place to her and I can't stand it'_

Emma frowned sympathetically and Bonnie took notice to it.

"Are you alright Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Emma answered absentmindedly, still looking over at Elena.

Bonnie followed her friend's line of vision and sighed. Emma looked over at Bonnie.

"How's she doing?" she asked softly.

Bonnie blinked surprised that Caroline actually cared. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again. "You're not acting like yourself."

'_That's just great Em…now Bonnie thinks something is wrong'_

"I'm fine Bonnie really," Emma reassured Bonnie. She could tell that Bonnie didn't believe but thankfully the girl didn't say anything else about it.

"Alright," Bonnie said. "I'll see you later Care."

Emma nodded and Bonnie smiled at her giving her a hug before heading back over to Elena. Emma watched as the two friends headed inside of the school and she decided to do the same.

-0-

Emma looked around in amazement as she walked through the hallway of Mystic Falls. This was like a dream come true… It seemed almost serial that she was in one of her favorite shows.

'Care…where exactly I'm I supposed to go?'

_'Well if I remember correctly I'm supposed to go to math next'_

'Oh…right'

It was time to meet Stefan Emma realized. This was really the moment she had been waiting. Sure Emma was Team Damon but she loved Stefan just not as much as she did Damon.

'Who's Stefan?'

_'He's this boy you meet in Math class...he's pretty cute...'_

Emma could almost hear Caroline pouting and she held back a laugh, shaking her head as she continued to walk down the hallway. as she walked, Emma spotted familiar face. She saw Matt who was leaning by some lockers a little ways from where Elena and Bonnie was at staring at Elena with longing in his eyes.

_'_Poor Matty," Elena thought to herself, stopping in her walking to stare at Matt. 'It must suck to still be in love with someone that doesn't want to be with you anymore'

She was too busy staring at Matt that someone bumped into her from behind. Emma let out a squeal as she fell forward. Before she fell flat on her face, a strong arm grabbed onto hers and pulled her up. Emma looked up at the fact that had caught her and found herself staring into the green eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

_'This is Stefan' _Emma could hear the dreamy expression in Caroline's tone of voice as she spoke in her head. '_You were right...he's a cutie!'_

'Just wait until you meet his brother'

Emma saw Stefan's lips move but she was too tongue-tied to even speak.

'_Emma! Speak up! He's going to think I look like an idiot!'_

"Uh, what was that?" Emma asked dumbly and she mentally smacked herself. She sounded so retarded…Stefan probably thought she was an idiot well Caroline anyway.

_'Don't blame me for this Emma! If you hadn't been staring at Matt then Stefan wouldn't have bumped into you and we wouldn't be having this problem'_

"I asked if you were okay," Stefan said and Emma could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh.

Emma held back a scowl. She didn't like being laughed at… This was so not how she wanted to meet one of her favorite characters.

"I'm fine," Emma said as Stefan let go of her arm. "Thank you."

Stefan just nodded and brushed by her. Emma looked after him with her head titled to the side and a confused look on her face. She shrugged before looking over at Elena and Bonnie who were staring after Stefan. Emma thought about going over to the two of them but decided not to.

'_That was so embarrassing Emma!'_

Emma rolled her eyes as she started back down the hallway in the same way that Stefan went.

-0-

_'_Math is so boring' Emma thought as she tried to pay attention to what the Math teacher was saying. She glanced over at Stefan who was seated right beside her, 'Well at least I have something nice to stare at'

'_Yeah...real nice...'_

'He's no Damon though...'

_'What's Stefan's brother like anyway?'_

'Well…let's just say that he's not really a nice guy at all. But he does have a reason for what he does…and it's really sad…he just needs someone that's loves him for him and won't try to change him'

_'That's deep' _Caroline was obviously being sarcastic.

'And you're just the one to do it'

_'And how do you figure that?'_

Emma didn't have time to say anything when the Math bell rang. And she was the first one out of her seat and out the door.

"Finally!" Emma exclaimed catching the attention of the people in the hallway but she didn't pay attention to them as she went to go find Bonnie, knowing that they were going to be going to the Grill.

_After school..._

"So what do you know about Stefan?" Bonnie asked Emma as she and her friend walked into the Grill.

Emma shrugged, "Nothing much…"

Bonnie looked at her friend shocked. "And this is coming from someone who knows everything about everyone,'' she said.

"I didn't talk to him at all," Emma told Bonnie as they settled down at a table. "He just bumped into me in the hallway and you saw how that went down."

"Not really," Bonnie said. "I just saw that you had stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at Matt and Stefan bumped into the back of you."

"Oh," Emma said.

_'Well you two were pretty far away from each other when Stefan bumped into you…well me… so of course she didn't hear you conversation.'_

'Hey! No need to be sarcastic about it!'

_'Sorry_'

"What do you think about him?" Bonnie asked.

"He's okay," Emma replied with a unenthusiastic shrug.

_'WHAT? HE'S BETTER THAN __**OKAY**__!'_

"Just shut up…" Emma muttered under her breath very lowly so Bonnie wouldn't hear her as she rubbed her temples. This caught the attention of Bonnie but the dark-skinned girl didn't say anything as a concerned look marred her face.

'Geez... I'm defiantly going to have a headache later'

'_Don't be a baby…I'm not that loud'_

Emma snorted in her head, 'Yeah…right…you just keep on telling yourself that I love you Care…I really do…but come on you have to admit that you can get pretty loud'

It was quiet for a moment in her head before Caroline said,

_'Okay fine…I can get pretty loud'_

'Thank you!' Emma thought smugly.

'_Whatever…'_

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Emma looked at Bonnie who was still looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine…just lost in my thoughts…" she replied to Bonnie's unasked question.

"Alright if you say so," Bonnie said.

"Kay," Emma chirped happily. She stood up, "I've got to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back."

Bonnie nodded and Emma smiled at her friend brightly as she turned a heel and walked in the direction of the bathroom. She went past Matt, Tyler, and Vicki not really caring what they were talking about. Besides that Emma already knew. After going to the bathroom and washing her hands, she left the bathroom accidentally bumping into someone.

"Sorry," Emma muttered embarrassed.

_'Wow Em…bumping into two people in one day…that must be a record'_

Emma just rolled her eyes internally at Caroline's sarcastic tone of voice in her head.

"It's alright."

Emma's had snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice and she found herself staring into the blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. He had a smirk on his face as he stared down at her.

"Damon," Emma breathed out, amazed and breathless.

'_Wow...you were right about Damon being hotter than Stefan...'_

She immediately flushed and this only seemed to deepen Damon's smirk. But Emma could also see confusion in his blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" Damon asked.

"No!" Emma exclaimed quickly, flushing even deeper. "Excuse me…" she muttered and quickly rushed away from him.

Damon looked after her, _'What a weird girl…'_

-0-

"That was a close one…" Emma muttered as she headed back over the table. "That wasn't supposed to happen… I'm ...well Caroline's not supposed to see him until that after school party."

_'If that was true then why did we meet him now?'_

'I have no idea…'

-.-

**Chapter Three**

-.-

When she got back over to the table, Emma saw that Elena and Stefan were already there talking to Bonnie.

_'Don't embarrass yourself around Stefan this time'_

Emma just ignored her.

_'You know it's not nice to ignore people'_

Emma continued to ignore her. She put on a happy smile on her face as she sat down next to Bonnie.

"Hey guys," Emma chirped happily.

"Hi Care," Elena said with a smile.

Emma's smile fell from her face and was replaced with a sympathetic look, "How are you doing Elena?"

Just like Bonnie, Elena looked just as surprised by the concerned tone in her voice.

_'Geez why is it so surprising that I care about what's wrong with my friends'_

'Well…you can be a little bit bitchy'

_'So…it's doesn't mean I __**don't**__ care'_

'I know Care…'

"So Stefan…" Emma started to say as she turned towards Stefan. "Do you have any siblings?"

"None that I talk to," Stefan answered.

Emma made a 'hump' sound as she crossed her arms over her chest. Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other wondering why their friend made that sound for.

"Oh," Emma finally said. "I've met your brother…" She tried not to smile when Stefan's body went stiff, "His name's Damon right?"

Stefan nodded stiffly. "Excuse me," he said getting up and walking away.

"Don't forget about the party tonight!" Emma called after him as he left the Grill. She looked over at Elena who was looking at her with narrowed eyes, "What?" She asked innocently.

"What did you do that for?" Elena demanded.

Emma shrugged as if she had no clue. "I was bored," she said.

"You were _bored_," Elena said in disbelief.

"Pretty much," Emma told her friend with a shrug. Before her friend could even say anything to her she quickly stood up, "I should go too. I'll see you guys at the party tonight."

Not waiting for them to reply, she left the Grill and headed to her car.

'_Well now Elena is mad at me…'_

'Just forget about it Care…she'll forgive you…at least that's one secret out of the bag'

'_What do you mean?'_

Emma could hear the confusion in Care's voice as she opened her car door and got inside before buckling her seat belt. She started to drive out of the Grill to go back home before replying to Caroline's question.'From where I come from you're just a character from a TV show called Vampire Diaries…and in one of the episode, this one, Stefan didn't tell Elena about Damon and there was another secret…a darker one that he kept from Elena…'

_'What was that?'_

"Both Stefan and Damon are vampires'

_'THEY'RE WHAT!'_

Caroline's loud screaming voice in her head caused her to swerve on the road a little bit.

'They're vampires'

'There are no such things as vampires'

The disbelief was very clear in Caroline's tone of voice. Emma rolled her eyes.

'Yes there are…just trust me about it…'

_'Alright fine…I still don't believe you though'_

-0-

About thirty minutes before the party, Emma was able to find some vervain in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. She wondered why Liz would put vervain in a place that it would be easy to find…she guessed that maybe Caroline's mom had thought that it would be fine where she found it at. Closing the cabinet where she found the vervain, Emma headed up to Caroline's room and closed the door behind her not wanting Caroline's mom to barge in while she found a locket where she could put the vervain in.

'Do you have a locket in your room somewhere?' Emma thought to Caroline.

_'Look in one of the drawers of my dresser'_

It didn't take Emma long to find the drawer where Caroline's jewelry was and she pulled out a beautiful sterling silver heart-shaped locket.

'This is beautiful Care' Emma thought in awe as she looked down at the locket in her hand.

_'Thanks!'_

'You're welcome'

Emma put the locket around her neck with some difficulty. It would have been better if someone else had put it on her but the way she was doing it would have to do.

'_Why exactly do you need the locket for? And what was that you put in it?'_

'It's called vervain…it keeps vampires from compelling you and I just want it on so that Damon won't be able to compel us to do something we don't want to do'

_'That's not nice to compel people like that…'_

'Well that's Damon Salvatore for ya…always has to take the easy way out' Emma thought with a laugh.

The laughter in her head was a sure sign that Caroline thought what she said was funny too. Emma looked down at the watch on her wrist and after seeing that it was almost time to go to the party, she headed out of her bedroom and went down stairs passing the kitchen where she saw her mom standing behind the counter looking at the TV. Deciding that her mom needed to know that she was going to the party, Emma went into the kitchen and stood by Liz who didn't take notice to her standing. She looked over at the TV and saw that Caroline's mom was watching the news. Emma's eyes narrowed at the screen in front of her as she stared at Logan Fell instantly remembering the episode where he hit Caroline on the head after he got turned into a vampire.

'_Wait! Logan Fell's a vampire!'_

'Not yet he isn't … but he will be'

Emma let out sigh causing Liz's head to snap away from the TV and look at her daughter.

"Caroline…when did you get down here?" Liz asked surprised.

Emma giggled, "Just a few minutes ago." She smiled at her mom, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for that back to school party."

Liz looked surprised that her daughter wanted to tell her that. Normally Caroline just snuck out of the house to go to parties. This girl in front of her defiantly had changed…it was like she was an entirely different person. Liz knew that it should be a good thing but it still felt weird.

"Alright," she finally said. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Emma chirped, kissing her mom on the cheek catching Liz by surprise. She held back a laugh at this fact. "See ya."

She smiled at her mom one last time before leaving the kitchen. After making it to the front door, Emma left the house and went to her car ready to go to the back to school party.

-0-

When she entered the party, Emma smiled when she spotted Stefan heading over to Elena and Bonnie but she made it over to him before he could get over to them.

"Hey," Emma greeted happily. "You came."

Stefan nodded and smiled which Emma could tell that it was forced, "I did…"

_'Rude much'_

'Quiet!'

"Come on let me get you a drink," Emma offered.

Stefan looked hesitant but said, "Okay…"

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. Talk about weird…

_'What's so weird about it?'_

'Well in the show at this point in the episode Stefan was trying to say no'

_'Why the hell would he say no to me of all people?'_

Emma held back a smirk at how annoyed Caroline sounded but she didn't answer.

"Great!" Emma exclaimed in response to Stefan. She grinned at him and she couldn't help but clap her hands excitedly and she grabbed his hand tugging him towards the drinks, "Let's go!"

As she tugged him over to drinks, Emma heard some laughing from behind her and she fought back a smile. He was probably laughing at how excited she was… Emma had to admit that it was pretty funny when Caroline got excited over the smallest things.

_'Hey!' _Caroline sounded appalled and Emma quickly reassured the voice in her head.

'It was a compliment Care…that's what I love most about you'

_'Aw! You're so sweet!'_

After getting the drinks and putting it into cups, Emma smiled as she handed one of them to Stefan. "Here you go," she said. She bet that Stefan wished that it was a cup of blood instead of the cold beer that was in it.

Stefan smiled back and this time it was genuine. "Thanks," he told her.

Emma waved him off, "It's not a problem…any friend of Elena's is a friend of mine."

_Meanwhile…_

Elena and Bonnie were watching the two of them. They watched as Caroline laughed at something Stefan said and they wondered what their friend was laughing at. Bonnie glanced over at Elena and saw the jealousy in her friend's brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Elena replied with gritted teeth as her eyes narrowed at Caroline and Stefan. "I wonder what they're talking about…"

Bonnie shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I'm going over there," Elena announced. Just as she was about to do just that, she felt Bonnie grab onto her arm and let out a 'ahh' sound and she looked at her friend concerned, "What is it?"

"That was so weird," Bonnie said in a freaked out voice. "When I touched you I saw a crow."

Elena's mind immediately snapped back to what happened in the cemetery with the fog and the crow that was bothering her. "What?" she asked wondering if she had heard incorrectly.

"A crow," Bonnie repeated. "And fog…and a man…"

Bonnie shook her head deciding that she was just drunk and was just seeing things and she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I'm drunk...it's the drinking...there's nothing physic about it...Yeah?" she said in a jumbled mess. She knew that it sounded like she was trying to convince her that it wasn't real, "I'm going to get a refill." And she walked away as quickly as she could, a stressed out look on her face.

Elena watched after her friend with concerned eyes.

_Back with Stefan and Emma..._

"I'm glad that you like it here in Mystic Falls so far," Emma was saying to Stefan with a smile on her face. "It must be great to be back in the place where you grew up at."

"It's alright," Stefan said absentmindedly.

Emma looked at him concerned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Stef?" she asked not really caring that she was using his nickname.

"Fine," Stefan replied. "Excuse me."

Emma watched as he made his way over to Elena with a frown on her face.

'What's his problem?'

_'He probably finds you annoying'_

'Don't you mean you're the one that's annoying?'

_'…Oh…right…'_

Emma laughed out loud causing a couple people who were around to look at her with a weird look on their faces. She knew it to but she just ignored them. Emma shook her head smiling but a frown replaced it when she saw Vicki and Tyler heading to the forest.

'I should go after them…'

_'Why?'_

Emma didn't reply as she rushed off towards the forest, passing Elena and Stefan who looked after confused. She was able to catch up to Tyler and Vicki but quickly hid behind the nearest tree. They were deeper in the forest away from prying eyes. Emma held back a noise of disgust as Tyler pushed Vicki into a tree that was beside the one that she was hiding behind, kissing the drug user passionately. She looked away but when she looked back she saw Tyler and Vicki yelling at each other and Jeremy appearing with a glare on his face.

"Hey leave her alone," the youngest Gilbert said angrily, looking about ready to punch Tyler straight in the face.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert," Tyler sneered, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Emma was about to go in there before something bad happened…well even more bad than Vicki getting bitten by Damon but Vicki stood up for herself.

"Just go Tyler," Vicki snapped with a glare on her face. "And stay the hell away from me!"

Tyler scoffed as he glared back at Vicki. "Wow…Vicki Donavan says no…that's a first…" he mocked before storming off.

'Talk about intense' Caroline said in Emma's head.

Emma nodded in agreement as she continued to watch Jeremy and Vicki. The glare that was on Vicki's face which was fixated on Tyler turned to Jeremy. To Emma it looked the glare that was on Jeremy looked angrier than the one that used to be on Tyler.

"I didn't need your help," Vicki snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "It seems like you did to me."

"He was just drunk," Vicki said trying to make the situation better than it really was.

"I'm drunk too," Jeremy retorted. "And am I throwing myself at you?"

Vicki scoffed still glaring at Jeremy, "No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me."

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. "You really think that," he said in a sad voice that made Emma want to pull him into a tight hug.

_'Me too'_ Caroline thought in agreement about wanting to hug Jeremy.

Emma snapped back to what Vicki and Jeremy were doing when Vicki spoke.

"That's what I know," she said before leaving Jeremy standing there.

Emma finally came out of her hiding spot. Wanting to comfort the teenage boy, she went over to him and touched him on the shoulder. Emma winced as he tensed beneath her touch. Jeremy turned and was surprised to see Caroline.

"When did you get here?" he asked, for once not sounding conversational.

"I saw Vicki storming off so not very long," Emma lied. A concerned look appeared on her face as she squeezed his shoulder gently, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Jeremy snapped.

Emma shook her head, "No…you look like crap…" She grinned at him, "No offence Jer."

Jeremy didn't smile back though and Emma thought he looked so sad. She opened her mouth to say more but she didn't have time to as Jeremy brushed by her and headed in the direction that would go back to the party. Once he was gone, Emma immediately rushed in the direction where Vicki went to go find her before she got bitten.

-0-

But of course being the late person she was, Emma made it over to Vicki after it happened. Damon was still there…it was hard to tell but she knew that he was there. His form was hovering over Vicki. And even though his back was turned Emma could already see the smirk forming on his face.

'What are you standing there for? Aren't you going to say something to him?'

Emma didn't have time to answer Caroline as Damon turned towards her (his face was still in vampire mode) and her entire body froze as he stared at her. Before she could even blink, she found herself being pinned to a tree with her arms above her head. Emma struggled against him, screaming.

"Leave me the fuck alone Damon Salvatore!" she yelled. "If you're going to bite me, do it already?"

Damon blinked at her and almost immediately his face was back to normal. His hands still had a tight grip around her wrists. Emma stopped her screaming taking deep breaths to calm herself. She ignored the warm feeling in her stomach at the feel of his body being pressed against hers and she had to bit her lip to keep her from moaning out loud. Emma opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Damon had disappeared. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding as she slid down the tree to sit down. Caroline's voice sounded shaky as she said,

_'God…that was fucking scary…'_

'I know'

Emma rubbed her wrists where Damon had squeezed them. She already knew that she was going to have burses on her wrists tomorrow. Emma rushed over to Vicki and bent down to the girl's level to check her out. She brushed the hair away from Vicki's neck and sure enough there was the large puncher wound on her neck where Damon bit her at.

_'You weren't kidding when you said Damon was a vampire…and a hot one at that…'_

'Told you so… does someone have a crush?'

_'Well duh…who wouldn't have a crush on that?'_

'Someone stupid…'

_'Like Elena?'_

'Exactly'

Emma sighed as she wrapped an arm around Vicki's waist and lifted her up and she stood up keeping a tight grip around Vicki's waist. She suddenly heard something behind her and she quickly turned around finding her face to face with Elena and Jeremy. Elena's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her best friend holding onto Matt's sister who had a large wound on her neck.

"Vicki!" Jeremy exclaimed, rushing over to where Emma and Vicki were. "What happened?" He demanded as he looked over at Caroline.

"I was trying to find my way back to the party when I saw Vicki…" Emma explained, lying through her teeth which thankfully no one noticed.

Jeremy took Vicki in his arms and rushed off. Emma and Elena looked at each other for a couple seconds before rushing after Jeremy as fast as they could.

-0-

Emma sighed as she sat in the Grill with Bonnie, thinking about what occurred at the party.

"Poor Vicki," she mumbled quietly but Bonnie was able to hear her.

"I know…it's terrible," her friend said. "I hope that she's going to be okay."

Emma nodded in agreement, "Me too Bon…me too."

Bonnie stood up from the seat she was sitting on. "I should get going," she said. "Bye Care."

Emma smiled, "Okay…bye."

Bonnie smiled back before leaving the Grill, giving Emma a clear view of Damon who was sitting at a table across from hers. He was looking at her with a curious look on his handsome face. Emma held back a dreamy sigh as his eyes peered into her very soul.

'Why does he have to be so cute?'

_'Hot is better word for him'_ Caroline's voice sounded dreamy in her head.

Emma let him stare at her for a couple minutes before she stood up from her seat and headed over to Damon. Once over to the table, she sat in the seat across from Damon.

"Who are you? And how in the hell do you know what I am?" he immediately demanded as soon as she got settled down.

"That's a nice greeting Damon," Emma said cheekily. "Anyway…for your questions…I'm Caroline Forbes…best friend of Elena Gilbert…who's the doppelganger of your old love Katherine Pierce…and the question about how I know who you are…well that's something you'll have to find out for yourself." She winked at him flirtingly but Damon didn't look the least bit amused. In fact, he looked pretty angry that she knew so much about him and he didn't know anything about her.

Damon smirked at her, "Well then _Barbie…" _The smirk widened when the girl in front of him glared at him and he put that in the back of his head for future reference and he continued, "I'll accept your challenge." He did the eyebrow thing that Emma remembered him doing in the first season.

Emma giggled, "Sounds good to me Damon Salvatore."

She left the Grill with a smile on her face. This was certainly turning out to better than she expected…

-.-

**Chapter Four**

-.-

Emma sat at the dining room table in the kitchen early in the morning, watching the news. Exactly like on the show, the news said that two people had been killed. It was obvious to Emma that it was Damon or some other vampire who killed those two people. It was most likely Damon but she wasn't going to excuse him about it…she wasn't Stefan. Not that it was a bad thing, but the youngest Salvatore always seems to jump to conclusions especially when it came to Damon. Suddenly thinking about Vicki, Emma wondered how she was doing. Even though they weren't close she was going to visit her to see how the girl was doing. Emma had a feeling that Vicki could use a friend right now.

_'Why do you even want to be friends with her?'_

'I don't…but if I was her, I would want to have a friend to be there for me…even if it was someone I didn't like or wanted to be friends with'

Emma didn't hear Caroline reply so she guessed that the blonde in her head accepted her answer. She glanced at the clock above the stove…it was six o'clock in the morning.

_'Why did you get up so early?'_

'I just couldn't sleep…I kind of was too busy thinking about what happened with Damon last night'

_'Aw someone's got a crush'_ Caroline's voice said in a singsong voice.

Emma scowled. 'Well you do too so you can just be quiet…and technically your in my head so you could have been the one thinking about Damon…so I blame you for getting up early'

_'You're cranky when you get up early' _Caroline's voice giggled as she pointed out what Emma already knew.

'I'm not a morning person…like some people are *cough* Caroline… *cough*'

_'Whatever…'_

Emma was about to say something back but before she could, Liz entered the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," Emma said cheerfully causing Liz to jump in surprise. She giggled as her mom turned to her with a surprised look on her face, "Surprised."

"Yeah," Liz said looking at her daughter suspiciously. Caroline was never up this early… She shook her head before speaking, "What are you doing up?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know…I just couldn't sleep anymore. Is that problem?"

"Well…no," Liz admitted. "But you usually never get up this early."

"This is probably the only time you'll see me up this early," Emma said with a laugh.

Liz just nodded as she turned her attention to the TV. The news was still playing and was continuing to talk about the two people that were found dead. Liz's face darkened and Emma took notice to it but didn't say anything because she knew what Caroline's mom was thinking about.

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed," Emma told Caroline's mom who continued to look at the TV with the dark look still on Liz's face. "I'll be down soon."

Just as she was about to leave, the doorbell rung echoing through the kitchen. Emma frowned wondering who would be at the door this early. It was weird to say the least. Emma looked down at herself. She was still in her pink pajamas. This certainly wasn't the outfit to wear to open the door in but she didn't have a choice. With a sigh, Emma headed to the front door and opened it up. Her body froze and her mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Damon Salvatore standing in front of her with that sexy smirk on his face.

"D-Damon," Emma sputtered nervously.

_'Talk about embarrassing! I'm in my pajamas and my stupid hot and sexy crush is standing in front of me!'_

'You're telling me…'

Emma was snapped out her thoughts by Damon speaking.

"Hello Barbie…" Damon drawled out and Emma tried and failed not to blush.

Caroline's voice growled in her head, _'I HATE being called Barbie…can't he come up with something more original'_

"Um…" Emma said and stopped not knowing what to say. She let out a nervous giggle as she ran a hand through her messy and dirty blonde hair, "Uh…what are you …uh doing here?"

Damon's smirk deepened at how nervous the girl in front of him was acting. Not that he could blame her of course… all girls seemed to get that way around him so this Caroline wasn't any different.

"To see you of course," Damon answered flirtingly as he ran a finger down Caroline's soft cheek.

Emma tried not to sigh in contentment. But Caroline, on the other hand, couldn't help herself. Emma opened her mouth to say something to him once he pulled away but was interrupted by Liz.

"Honey…who was at the door?" Liz asked, looking at her daughter who turned around to face her.

She didn't take notice to Damon but she did when he cleared his throat to get her attention. Liz stared the unknown guy for a moment before looking back at her daughter.

Emma smiled at her mom. Her nervousness seemed to disappear for the moment.

"Mom…this is Damon," Emma said as she jerked her thumb at him from over her shoulder.

Liz returned her gaze to Damon, "It's nice to meet you Damon."

Damon smirked at her charmingly. "You too Sheriff," he said.

"Aren't you going to invite him in?" Liz asked looking back at her daughter.

"No…he needs to be somewhere," Emma said immediately. She looked at Damon over her shoulder giving him a warning look, "Isn't that right?"

Damon's smirk that was at her mom turned to her and Emma tried not to roll her eyes. She saw laughter in his blue eyes and she sighed knowing that there was no way she could convince him to leave so she just let him say,

"No I have nowhere I need to be," Damon said still smirking as he looked back at Liz.

"Alright then," Liz said with a smile. "You can come in if you want."

Damon stepped into the house standing next to Caroline who had her arms over her chest and there was a glare on her face. He glanced down at the blonde next to him who was trying not to look at him.

"I got to go," Emma quickly said rushing off leaving Damon and Liz standing there.

-0-

Emma slammed her bedroom door shut as loud as she could. She leaned back against the closed door trying to control her breathing. Damon better not hurt Liz…if he did, there would be serious hell to pay.

"Thank god I'm out of there…" Emma muttered to herself.

_'But why?'_ Caroline's voice sounded whiney in her head. _'He's sooo hot why wouldn't you want to be standing next to him all day?'_

'Because in the show, he used you to get to Elena…and it looks like he's doing the same like he did last time' Emma sighed, 'I was trying not to let this happen again'

_'But unlike on the show we've on vervain so he can't do anything that he wants'_

'That's true' Emma thought to herself, feeling a little bit better. 'I need to take a shower…'

_'Yeah you do…no offence honey…but you stink'_

'Thank you' Emma thought sarcastically. Not knowing that she was being sarcastic Caroline said in a perky voice,

_'No problem' _

Emma rolled her eyes before heading to her bathroom to go take a shower. After her shower was done, she grabbed the nearest fluffy towel and wrapped it around her naked body. Emma let out a content sigh as she ran a hand through her now wet hair.

'That felt good' she thought to herself letting out another content sigh.

Caroline didn't say anything back. Emma shrugged not really thinking about it. The blonde was probably bored… Emma exited her bathroom and let out a shriek of surprise at the sight of Damon sitting on her bed with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"What the hell Damon?" Emma shrieked. "Get out!" She exclaimed pointing to her bedroom door.

Damon just continued to smirk at her as he looked at her body up and down. Emma couldn't help but blush at this fact and wondered if he liked what he saw.

'I'm sure he does…I mean look at us…we're gorgeous!'

"Still want me to leave," Damon said with a smirk finally meeting Caroline's eyes.

Emma didn't say anything as she headed to her closet obvious to Damon still staring at her. She kept on glancing back at him and every time he continued to stare at her. Emma wanted him to stop it…she was already nervous as it was at the fact that Damon was in her room with her only in a towel. After picking out her clothes, she closed the closet door behind her and turned around jumping when she found Damon standing front of her looking down at her with lustful eyes. Emma gulped nervously as she gripped her towel tighter making sure it didn't fall off.

Emma didn't know what to do as he continued to stare at her and she couldn't help but look down at his soft lips, wondering how they would feel against hers. She looked back in Damon's eyes and she licked her lips, watching as the lust grew in his eyes at the action. Emma wanted him to kiss her...but knew that it wouldn't mean anything to him like it did her. She tried to move past him but he place both of his hands on the closet door on each side of her preventing her from moving. Emma felt like fainting right then and there. Her grip slightly loosened around her towel and she didn't know what to do.

If she tried to push him out of the way, he would hurt her. Emma was still human and he could kill her in a blink of the eye. She so didn't want that to happen so she didn't move an inch just continued to stare at him, trying not to look frightened by what was happening. Her eyes widened and let out a notice of surprise when he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

'This sooo didn't happen last time' Emma thought to herself, letting out a gasp allowing him to opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'Return the kiss dammit!' Caroline yelled in her head. 'It feels amazing Emma!'

Emma let her eyes closed and returned this kiss, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around his neck. If she did that then the towel would fall off of her body.

'Who gives a damn Em?' Caroline's voice was panting in her head, obviously enjoying the kiss as much as she was.

Suddenly Damon's lips were gone from hers causing her to open her eyes to find that he was gone.

_'What…the…hell?'_

Those were Emma's thoughts exactly. Why did Damon leave? Was she that bad of a kisser?

_'I'm sure we've not…maybe he feels guilty…didn't you say he was still in love in that Katherine? Maybe he thought he was betraying her by kissing us'_

'Maybe…'

Emma sighed before getting ready for school, still thinking about the kiss she shared with Damon. She didn't take notice to the crow that was sitting on the branch on the tree outside her window watching her.

-.-

**Chapter Five**

-.-

Setting the car in drive, Emma went down the road to go to school. Suddenly this feeling came over her and she blanked out for a moment. Emma shook her head out of it.

'Well that was weird'

'_I'm taking control of my body!'_

The feeling came back and Caroline looked down at herself and let out a squeal.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air forgetting for the moment that she was driving.

'Hands on the wheel!'

Carolinian's hands immediately went back on the wheel at the sound of Emma's voice in her head.

'_Sorry Em'_ Caroline apologized to the voice in her head.

Emma's voice sounded annoyed as she said, "You know you could have warned me…'

_'I did' _

'Whatever you say Care…'

Caroline just shook her head as she continued to drive. Finally she was in the parking lot and she got out of the car, heading towards the school. When she was at the front door of the school, she saw Elena and Bonnie standing. Caroline beamed skipping over to them.

"I missed you guys!" she exclaimed, grabbing Elena and Bonnie into a sudden hug. It was so sudden that it surprised them.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at her friend's excitement. If she didn't know any better, it seemed like Caroline hadn't seen them in a long time even though it was only last night when they last saw each other.

"We saw each other yesterday Care," Elena said amused.

Caroline pouted, "Well that doesn't mean I can't miss you." She pouted some more causing her two friends to laugh and she beamed at them but she then frowned. "How's Vicki doing?"

Elena replied to her question as they walked into the school, "I don't know…Jer went to go see her this morning…and I haven't talked to Matt so I have no idea."

"Oh…" Caroline said.

'Are we still going to visit her after school?' Emma asked.

Caroline shrugged internally, _'Maybe…but since I bothered asking Elena about her then it would be the right thing to do'_

'If I remember correctly Stefan's going to be there after school…'

_'Why?'_

'Just sit with Elena and Matt at lunch today…okay?'

Obviously Emma wasn't going to say anything more about. Caroline rolled her eyes at her. She was snapped out her thoughts a voice saying her name.

"What?" Caroline asked, looking over at Elena who had called her.

"Are you alright? You look…distracted?" Elena asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Caroline said waving off her friend's concern. She looked around and noticed that Bonnie wasn't there with them and she looked back at Elena, "Where's Bonnie?"

"She went in class," Elena said laughing, pointing at the door that they were standing in front of. "Geez Care…you were really out of it."

Caroline looked sheepish, "Apparently." She shook her head at herself before smiling at Elena, "We should go inside too. Can't keep Stefan waiting."

Caroline winked at Elena who blushed but it was hard to tell because of her tan skin. The brunette rolled her eyes as she opened the classroom door and went inside with Caroline following her with a smirk on her face. Caroline was the first one to spot Stefan who was sitting in the seat that he was in last time. There was a smile on his face when he saw Elena who blushed again at his intense stare. Caroline giggled as she smiled at Stefan.

"Hi Stefan," she greeted brightly and Stefan smiled at her but his gaze was still on Elena.

"Hey," he said.

Caroline's smile grew and she sat down in her seat which was right behind Bonnie. Then Elena was in the front of Bonnie, giving her the clear view of Stefan.

'Know what would be awesome if I dated Damon and Elena dated Stefan and then we both got married…we would be like sister in laws…how weirdly awesome would that?' Caroline thought excitedly to Emma as she glanced at both Stefan and Elena who had a hard keeping their eyes on one another.

'I guess so…'

Caroline frowned at Emma in her head sighed but she didn't say anything back to the girl as Mr. Tanner, the mean History teacher came into the room and began teaching. She had always found it boring in History class…sure she had her friends with her but it was still boring. Caroline just watched Elena and Stefan stare at each other as Mr. Tanner droned on and on. When the teacher mentioned the comet, it was then that she started paying attention. There was a little voice in her head, obviously Emma, telling her pay attention to what Mr. Tanner was saying. For what reason? Caroline honestly had no idea.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years," Mr. Tanner said. "Now, the comet will be at its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." It was then he took notice to Stefan and Elena's staring problem and he frowned, "Is there a problem Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

"No…no problem," Elena muttered loud enough where the teacher could hear.

"Then pay attention," Mr. Tanner snapped.

And with that, he returned back to teaching. Caroline let out a soft giggle but no one really heard it at all. It was a very quiet giggle. Caroline watched as Elena and Stefan smiled at each other and she couldn't help but smile as she watched them.

-0-

Caroline followed Elena out of history class after it was over. She turned towards her friend but noticed that she was gone so she looked forward and there was Stefan and Elena talking to each other. It usually would bother her getting ignored but she didn't feel that way right now. Geez…Emma was turning into a softie.

'That's not a bad thing' Emma said speaking for the first time in a while.

_"I didn't say it was…it's just weird…'_

A tap on her shoulder caused Caroline to turn around and she saw Bonnie standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Caroline greeted with a smile on her own.

They started to walk down the hallway as Bonnie started to talk about what her Grams had been telling. A confused frown appeared on Caroline's face.

'Wait…I'm confused, are you physic or clairvoyant?" she asked.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch," Bonnie said. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." She laughed.

If it had been a week ago, Caroline would have agreed with her friend but after having an encounter with a vampire...anything was possible.

"That's interesting," she said.

"Pretty much," Bonnie agreed with another laugh.

-0-

Walking outside, Caroline spotted Elena and Matt and she headed over to the two of them. She smiled as she sat down next to Matt.

"What are you guys talking about?" Caroline asked.

"I was just asking Matt about Vicki," Elena explained.

"Yeah…how is she?" Caroline said looking over at Matt.

"I want to thank you for finding her," Matt said with a smile. If you didn't, who knows what would happen."

Caroline smiled back, "No problem Matt…"

"The doctors say that she's going to be fine," Matt said. "But they're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection. She should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news," Elena said.

Caroline nodded in agreement. "What about your Mom? Does she know about Vicki?" she asked.

"I called and left a message," Matt said darkly, a sad look crossing his face. "She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend so…"

Elena shared a look with Caroline. Caroline looked back at her friend with an expression that said, 'Change the subject'.

"It's good that your sister's okay," Elena said quickly.

"I know…and now there's talk about missing campers," Matt said.

"The ones on the news," Caroline questioned, already knowing the answer to the question.

Matt just nodded.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a vampire," Matt replied.

Elena looked taken aback. "What?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a light laugh. "She wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" then passes out."

"Okay, that's weird," Elena and Caroline both said in unison.

'What's even weirder is that she's right' Emma said laughing.

"You got that right," Caroline muttered under her breath.

Elena looked at Caroline, "What?"

"Nothing," Caroline said.

Elena opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by Matt.

"I think she was drunk," he said. "So what's up with you and the new guy?" he asked casually.

A pained look crossed Elena's face and Caroline looked at her sadly. Elena sighed.

"Matt, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," she said, trying not to look at him.

An awkward silence followed. Caroline hated awkward silence but she didn't know what to say to make it unawkward. No one said anything for a minute and then Matt spoke again.

"You know…I'm…" Matt sighed, "I'm going to go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."

Elena bit her bottom lip, glancing down at the table. "Okay," she muttered.

Caroline looked at her friend sadly as she put a hand on Elena's shoulder and looked at Matt. "Bye Matt, tell Vic I hope she feels better," she said.

"I will," Matt said, looking down at Elena who was still not looking at him. He sighed and left Caroline and Elena sitting at the table.

"He'll be fine Lena," Caroline said reassuring, squeezing her shoulder.

Elena looked at her friend, "Thanks Care."

"No problem," Caroline told her friend with a grin. "Anything for a friend."

Elena nodded and smiled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Caroline said.

Elena nodded and they went to go find Bonnie.

-0-

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were sitting outside of a small restaurant, laughing and talking with each other. Caroline changed the subject to Stefan.

"So you and Stefan talked to each other last night," she said with a teasing grin on her face. "Was there no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena shook her head, "No…we didn't go there."

"Aw, why not?" Caroline asked with a pout. "Come on Elena we're best friends…you're supposed to tell the smut!"

"We just talked for hours that's it Care," Elena said.

"Huh, huh sure," Caroline said sarcastically. "It's so obvious that you two like each other just jump his bones or something…this is how supposed to go Lena. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy…sex!"

Elena laughed. "Very profound Care," she said.

'_Aren't you going to say anything Em?'_

'I think you're doing fine on your own right now'

_'Aw…you're so mean!'_

'Whatever Care'

Elena suddenly stood up causing Caroline to pay attention again. Bonnie looked at Elena confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Caroline's right," Elena said and Caroline couldn't help but beam at her friend. She started picking up her stuff as she said, "It is easy… If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

"I'm going too!" Caroline said listening to Emma saying that she should go. She wanted to see Damon and Emma told her that he was going to be there! So she had to go.

Elena looked hesitant but she sighed, knowing that she couldn't convince Caroline not to go.

"Alright," she said.

Caroline squealed, "Great!" She hugged Bonnie, "See ya later Bon!"

She grabbed Elena's hand and she pulled them out of there, wanting to see Damon as fast as she could. To ask him the question that had constantly crossed her mind…why Damon left when they kissed?

-.-

**Chapter Six**

-.-

'I think I should be the one to talk to Damon' Emma said to Caroline as she and Elena drove down the road to get to the boarding house.

_'But why?'_ Caroline whined internally.

Emma let out an exasperating sigh in her head, "Because Care…I can already see you throwing yourself at Damon and as much as I would love that it can't happen…at least not right now'

_'You're no fun…fine…you can control my body again'_

Caroline let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, letting Emma get control of her body. When they opened, Emma looked down herself and saw that she looked like Caroline again. It felt major weird to see Caroline's body, when Caroline had control of her body, it was like she just disappeared and she knew that she was in Caroline's head. Even though it was weird, Emma couldn't help but be glad that she was back in control.

'Well this isn't going to be the last time I take control' Caroline smugly said in Emma's head.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed internally, 'Alright…'

'Yay!' Caroline cheered.

Emma hid a smile at Caroline's excitement. She paid attention to her surroundings and saw that she and Elena were at the boarding house. Emma looked over at Elena and saw that she was still sitting there. She would have thought that her brunette friend would the first one out. But then Emma took notice to Elena's nervous look.

"No need to be nervous Elena," she said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice.

Elena nodded knowing that her friend was right. She shouldn't be nervous…but she was and she didn't know how to stop it. Elena sighed getting out of the car with Caroline following right behind. Once they got to the front door of the boarding, Emma opened the door causing a surprised look to appear on Elena's face but the brunette didn't say anything about it.

"Stefan!" Elena called as they walked through the house. She looked around for a moment before calling again, "Stefan!" She frowned turning to Caroline, "Where is he?"

Emma shrugged even though she already knew where he was. "I don't know Elena…maybe he's just not here right now."

Elena jumped while Emma didn't look fazed at all when Damon suddenly appeared in front of them. There was a smirk on his face as he cocked his head to the side, looking at Elena intently. Emma rolled her eyes. She guessed that he didn't notice that she was even in here and she wondered if he was pretending not to. Before she could think more about it, Elena finally spoke up.

"I…I'm sorry for barging in…" Elena said nervously. "The door was open…"

"You must be Elena," Damon said with the smirk still on his face. He glanced at Emma from the corner of his eye and his smirk seemed to deepen, "And who's this?" He asked and Emma just scowled at him and looked away.

"Caroline," Emma said shortly. "But you already know that."

Elena shot her friend a confused look and Emma quickly explained.

"This is Damon…Stefan's brother, the one that I ran into at the Grill," she told her friend as she glanced at Damon for a second before looking back at Elena who had already turned to look at Damon.

"Stefan never told me he had a brother," she said confused.

Damon just continued to smirk as he stared at Caroline who tried hard not to look at him. He frowned to himself at that but decided to just ignore it for the time being,

"Well he's not the type to brag," Damon said with a low chuckle.

Emma shivered slightly as how sexy it sounded. Thankfully it was unnoticed by both Damon and Elena.

"Please come…I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

He led Emma and Elena to the living room. Even though Emma had saw what it looked like on the TV show, she couldn't help but look around in amazement.

"This is your living room," Elena said as she looked around as well.

"Living room…parlor…Sotheby's auction," Damon said with a smirk. "It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him…" He let out a fake sympathetic sigh causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"The last one?" Elena said making it sound like a question.

"Yeah Katherine…his girlfriend?" Damon pretended to look shocked. "Oh…so you haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet?"

"Obviously Damon," Emma said rolling her eyes at him. "Or she wouldn't be asking who 'the last one' is…"

Damon just ignored her causing Emma to glare at him. "Well it's bound to come up now," he said. "Or maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You make it sound like every relationship is doomed to fail," Elena said.

"I'm a fatalist…hello Stefan," Damon greeted his brother without even turning around.

Stefan looked shocked to see Elena and Emma here and he walked up to them. "Elena…I didn't know you were coming over," he said.

"Well it's nice to see you too Stefan," Emma said sarcastically.

She looked at Damon for a moment only to see that he was looking at her with the same intense look on his face that he had when he kissed her. Emma couldn't help but flush at the memory as she looked away from him, looking down at the ground. As soon as she did this, Elena spoke looking at Stefan.

"I know," she said. "I should have called, I just…" she trailed off and Damon spoke.

"Oh don't be silly, you're welcome anytime," Damon reassured her with a charming smile. He looked at Stefan with a smirk, "Isn't that right Stefan?" Stefan just scowled at him and he continued, "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Yeah like your any better," Emma mocked not even caring if he got mad at her for saying that.

A dark looked crossed Damon's face but he didn't say anything just glared at her with his pretty blue eyes. As if sensing something bad was going to happen with his brother and Caroline, Stefan spoke.

"Thanks for stopping by Elena…Caroline," he said looking at Emma for a second before looking at Elena. "Nice to see you two."

"Yeah I should get going," Elena said. She looked at Damon, "It was nice meeting you Damon."

"Great meeting you too Elena," Damon said, smirking as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Emma fumed as she watched this happening and Damon smirked at her, obviously seeing the fury on her face.

Elena looked at Stefan only to find him glaring at Damon. She looked like she was about to say something to him but she did and she turned around to leave. Emma was about to go after her but Damon's tight grip on her upper arm stopped her from moving. She tried to get her arm out of his tight grip but it only made him tighten his grip. Emma let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can you let go of my arm?" she asked calmly. She couldn't help but glance at Stefan, who took a step forward to help her, "No need to be violent Stef… I got this." When Stefan stopped moving she looked back at Damon, who was glaring at her while still keeping a tight grip on her upper, "Let … go… of … my … arm!" She yelled at him as she raised a hand to slap him.

Just as she was about to strike his cheek he grabbed her hand and squeezed it so fucking tight that Emma felt some bones break. She let out a whimper in pain.

"That's why you should never hit a vampire Barbie," Damon said darkly. It was also loud enough where Stefan could hear and he gasped at his brother.

"Damon…"Stefan said about to snap at Damon for telling Elena's best friend that he was about them being vampires.

"She already knows Stefan," Damon said glaring at Emma who tried her best to glare back at him through her pain. He finally let go of her hand and Emma immediately cradled it to her chest with a pained look on her face. Surprising Damon felt bad about it and he didn't know why but he kept the glare on his face to keep from showing his concern for her.

"You...know?" Stefan said still looking in shock.

Emma sighed and nodded.

"H-h-how?" Stefan sputtered.

Emma felt like giggling at how shocked Stefan looked and sounded. "Well like I told Damon, you'll have to find out for yourself," she said turning around to leave but like last time Damon grabbed a hold of her arm and she looked over at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "What now?"

Stefan as if he sensed what his brother was going to do, "Damon…don't!" But it was already too late.

"You're going to tell us how you know about us," Damon said, his eyes dilating causing a slightly dazed look on her face.

Emma shook her head out of it and she looked up at Damon with a glare on her face. He looked taken aback that the compulsion didn't work.

Emma snorted unladylike, "Come on Damon…like I would go without vervain when I know what you are." Before the two brothers could say a word she left the boarding house.

-0-

Emma walked inside her house after the celebration of the comet. She headed up to her room not even bothering to look for her mom knowing that Liz was still working. Emma entered her room and you would think that she would have been surprised to see Damon in her room, she really wasn't. It was at the time in the episode where Damon bit Caroline.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Emma asked, closing the door behind her. She turned around to face him with her arms crossed over her chest, being careful not to hit her injured hand.

"Sorry about your hand," Damon said ignoring her question.

"Yeah sure you are," Emma snapped. "Don't apologize for something your not sorry about."

Damon scowled at her, "You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Whatever Damon," Emma said rolling her eyes. "Just leave me alone, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep okay."

She was about to walk away but she found herself being pressed up against her closed bedroom door. Damon just stared at her and Emma couldn't help but feel that he was going to kiss her again. He leaned in to do just that.

"Don't kiss me," Emma growled as she tried to push him off of her.

But he only pressed her against the door harder and pressed his lips against hers hard causing her to gasp out loud. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Emma continued to try and get him off of her. He continued to kiss her and she gave up on trying to push him off of her. Emma returned the kiss putting as much passion in as she could as she threw her arms around his neck. She didn't even care if she hurt her hand further and Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her body flush against his.

Emma sighed against his lips in contentment wishing that this kiss would keep on going and not stop. But needing to get air, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Damon's. Thankfully this time Damon didn't leave. Emma stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever before she finally asked the question that she wanted to know.

"Why did you leave after you kissed me yesterday?" she whispered out her question.

"I don't know," Damon admitted.

That was lie and he knew it. He left because he had felt something in the kiss and it scared him. He loved Katherine still at least that's what he thought before coming back to Mystic Falls. Then he met Caroline…

"Okay," Emma said closing her eyes. The warmth of Damon's arms around her made her feel sleepy and content and she quickly fell asleep.

Knowing that the girl in his arms was asleep, Damon scooped her up in his arms and headed over to Caroline's bed sitting the blonde on it. Emma let out a sigh in her sleep curling up on the bed as he put the covers over her. Damon stared at her not wanting to leave. Even thought he would probably regret it in the morning, he got in the bed with her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him. In her sleep, Emma turned around to face Damon as she wrapped her own arms around his waist and she rested her hand on his chest. It had been a long time since someone held him like this and he would been lying if he said it didn't feel nice. Damon rested his head on hers and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.

-.-

**Chapter Seven**

-.-

Emma yawned deeply as she woke up and sat up in her bed. She looked at the side of her and saw Damon sleeping there with a peaceful look on his face. Luckily (not really) Damon had a shirt on so Emma knew that he hadn't bit Caroline…well her… last night like in the episode. But just to make sure, she touched her neck and she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't feel a bite mark.

'Thank god for that' Caroline muttered in her head.

Emma giggled quietly not wanting to wake up Damon. She got out of the bed and looked down at herself. She still had the same thing that she had on yesterday. Emma started to walk to her bedroom door but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She didn't have to look to see that it was Damon.

"Good morning," Emma said quietly, leaning back against his chest.

Excitement filled how body at how nice this felt. She liked this Damon…he treated Caroline better than he did on the show. It just showed her at how much she changed by being in Caroline's body.

'Good for that too…or I would be lunch meat'

"Good morning," Damon said back, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck causing her to shiver. He smirked against her neck and he took a deep breath, taking in Caroline's sweet scent.

Emma turned around in Damon's arms, kissing him deeply and passionately on the lips. Damon smirked as he pulled her close to him and returned the kiss. Emma opened her mouth slightly giving him enough room to slip his tongue into her mouth and she moaned as their tongues tangled against each other and they both fought for dominance. She couldn't help but bury her hands into his dark hair as she continued to kiss him. Even though she wanted to keep this going, she wasn't ready to go that far with him yet. Caroline did it and looked what happened with that, he used her as a blood bank and Emma so wasn't going to let that happen this time around. She pulled away from the kiss panting. Emma looked in his eyes and could see the lust in them and she smirked at him.

"Aw did I end the kiss too soon?" she asked teasingly.

Damon smirked, "What do you think Barbie?"

"Stop calling me that," Emma said. "I hate it when people called me Barbie…and Blondie."

"Why do you think I call you that?"

Emma shrugged, "To annoy me."

"Does it work?" Damon asked with the smirk still on his face.

"Well duh," Emma replied rolling her eyes good naturally.

Leaning up, she kissed him again but pulled away from it before Damon could do anything. Emma let out a sigh as she glanced at the clock up on her wall.

"I need to start getting ready for school," she said. From the tone of her voice, Damon could tell that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Oh and I need a shower…"

Damon smirked as he cupped her face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. Emma couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

"Mind if I join you," he said in a low seductive voice.

Emma shivered but not because she was cold, it was because the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She pretended to think about it for a moment before smirking,

"Ah I don't think so babe, nice try though," Emma said giggling as she pulled away from him.

Damon pouted, "Aw you're no fun." He couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on his face when Caroline giggled again.

Seeing the slight smile on his face, Emma beamed at him and feeling confident (which she probably got from Caroline), she slipped off her shirt showing off her white cotton bra. She winked at him at the gaping look on his face and she went to her bathroom hiding a smile as she felt Damon's lust filled gaze on her backside.

-0-

Emma winced as the hot water hit her hurt hand. It hurt like hell…

'Stupid Damon' she pouted in her mind.

_'Well that's what you get for hitting a vampire Em'_

Emma just ignored the voice in her head as she put her head under the hot water, letting it get her hair completely wet. It felt really good. Not noticing the block of soap on the floor of the shower, Emma took a step forward and let out a scream as she slipped over the soap. She tried to stop herself from hitting the ground by using the hand that wasn't injured but it turned out to be a bad idea because instead of using the unhurt one she used the hurt on and she screeched in pain as her injured hand hit the floor _hard._ The pain was so intense that it made Emma's eyes water.

"Ow," she whimpered, clutching her hand to her bare chest, still sitting down on the ground.

"Caroline!" Emma heard Damon call her name from outside the bathroom door, "Are you okay?" She could clear hear the concern in his voice even though she figured that he tried to keep it from it but failed to do so.

"No," Emma whimpered again.

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to keep the tears from falling down her face. Emma heard the bathroom door open and close quietly. The curtains that kept her from getting seen got pulled back and she finally saw Damon, looking down at her taking in her wet, naked form. Emma forced a blush from appearing on her face. Shit…this was not how she envisioned her and Damon in the shower together.

"What happened?" Damon asked as he scooped her up in his arms ignoring the feeling of Caroline's naked body being pressed against his chest.

"I slipped." Emma had mumbled out as her face was being pressed against Damon's chest. "And fell on the hand that you hurt…thanks for that by the way."

Damon winced feeling bad. He didn't like that he was the one that caused Caroline's pain. Damon didn't say anything as he walked out of the bathroom and went over to her bed setting Caroline gently on it. After doing that, he went back into the bathroom bringing back a towel seconds later.

"Here," Damon said, throwing her the towel.

Emma easily caught it in her hand that wasn't hurting. She stood up from the bed and tried to put the towel on herself but it wasn't working at all.

Emma groaned, "Damn it."

Damon decided then to help her put it on. He forced himself not to touch her even though that's exactly what he wanted to do but he had a feeling that Caroline wouldn't appreciate it. It really surprised him that he cared about how this girl felt. He just met her and he was feelings things that he didn't think he would feel again. Caroline was somehow making him into a better person. If it had been before he had come to Mystic Falls, he would have been annoyed that someone he didn't know was making him into something he wasn't. He wasn't a good guy…he knew this for a fact and that wouldn't change. Damon sighed as he finished helping Caroline put on the towel.

"Thanks Damon," Emma said quietly, going back to cradling her hand.

"I could give you my blood," Damon offered. He smirked, "Vampire healing and all that."

Emma hesitated.

_'Come on Em…it's either you let him give you his blood or you could be in pain for weeks'_

Emma knew that Caroline was right so she nodded her head slowly. She watched as his face changed not freaked out at all. He took a bite out of his wrist and held it up to Caroline's mouth. Emma let out a deep breath before putting her mouth on his bleeding wrist and she sucked on it, letting the blood slid down her throat easily. She moaned at how good it tasted…wow…it was _amazing_.

Damon watched her drink with fascination written all over his face. It surprised him that Caroline was so willing to drink his blood…anyone else would be disgusted by it but she seemed to be enjoying it. Once he was sure she had enough blood in her system to heal her hand, he gently used one of his hands to push Caroline's face from his wrist. Damon watched as she wiped her mouth (which was covered with his blood) with the back of hand. Emma flexed her hurt hand and she grinned happily when she found that it wasn't hurting anymore. Yay for vampire healing!

"Thank you Damon," she said softly.

Damon smirked as he kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away, smiling down at her. "You're welcome Sweetheart," he said surprising himself by how _right_ the endearment felt coming from him.

Emma beamed at him as she held back a squeal of excitement. She was so happy and she knew that Caroline felt the same.

'_I love him' _Caroline said truthfully and in a dazed tone of voice.

'Me too Care…me too…'

-.-

**Chapter Eight**

-.-

As she sat down on the ground while stretching for cheerleading practice, Bonnie Bennett looked down at her phone for what seemed like the thousand times today. She frowned when she saw that she had yet to get a text from Caroline. Her blonde friend was late for cheerleading practice which was so unlike her friend. Bonnie was worried about her. Caroline didn't seem like the same person anymore. And it was weird to say the least…maybe summer actually did the girl some good. She sighed and looked up only to see Elena standing before her…in her cheerleading uniform.

"You're here!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, standing up to give her friend a hug. Pulling away from the hug a couple minutes she smiled up at her friend.

Elena laughed. "Yep…can't be sad girl forever," she said smiling back at her friend as they both sat down to stretch. "The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were…oh and you're coming over for dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie said with raised eyebrows.

"Mm-hmm." Elena nodded, "You…me…and Stefan." She frowned when Bonnie groaned throwing her head back, "You have to give him a chance Bonnie."

That's the last thing I want to do' Bonnie thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Tonight's no good." She then changed the subject, "Have you've seen Caroline today? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett," Elena said. "You're going to be there."

Bonnie sighed knowing that she couldn't change her friend's mind. Elena could be just as stubborn as Caroline could be.

"Fine, I'll go," Bonnie finally said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm not going to like it."

Elena smiled, "Good."

Thirty minutes later, Bonnie found herself looking back down at her phone. "Seriously, where is Caroline?" she asked mostly to herself but since Elena was beside, the brunette had heard her question.

"I don't know," Elena said worry in her tone of voice. "This isn't like her at all. Try her again."

And Bonnie was about to do just that when something caught her eye. It was Caroline and she was in a blue car…with a really hot guy. Bonnie figured that this was the guy that Caroline had her about…who she met at the Grill after the back to school party.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said shocked. "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena said still staring at Damon and Caroline who were talking as they sat in the car. "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore as in Stefan?" Bonnie said and her friend nodded.

_'Look like Caroline was right when she said Stefan had a brother'_ she thought.

-0-

"Thanks for taking me to school," Emma said smiling over at Damon as they sat in his car.

Emma knew that Elena and Bonnie were staring at them but took no mind to them. The only thing that she was paying attention to was the one sitting next to her. Damon nodded as if to say you're welcome. He leaned in towards her causing Emma's eyes to slide closed and he kissed her softly on the lips. Damon pulled back from the kiss, smirking at the dazed look on Caroline's face.

Emma opened her eyes now staring into his blue eyes and she couldn't help but blush at the sight of the sexy smirk on his face. "Stupid school," she grumbled in a low voice, pouting.

She sighed deeply before leaning in to kiss him again. Their lips pressed together for what seemed like forever before they finally broke it.

"I'll see you later," Emma said with a soft smile.

"Keep that scarf on," Damon reminded her. "Don't want Stefan to see it."

Emma's hands immediately went to touch the scarf that was around her neck. While she spending the day with him, he was getting hungry for blood and Emma not wanting him to kill someone to get it just let him bite her. It wasn't as painful as she thought it was going to be. And just like in the show, she had to put on a scarf to hide the bite. With a nod, she got out of the car and closed the door before slowly walking over to Bonnie and Elena. Emma stopped in her walking for a moment to glance back at Damon who was watching her intently. She couldn't help but grin at him broadly and with the grin still on her face, she faced forward and continued to walk over to Elena and Bonnie. Emma stopped in front of Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey guys," she greeted them brightly before looking over at the other cheerleaders. "Sorry that I was late girls…I was late as you can see." She clapped her hands cheerfully, "Let's get started then!"

-0-

Emma entered her bedroom, cell phone in her hand. The cell phone rang and she pressed talk putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Emma greeted.

"Care." Came Bonnie's voice.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" Emma asked cheerfully as she went to sit down on her bed.

"I'm on my way to Elena's," Bonnie replied. "She's cooking dinner so me and Stefan can 'bond'."

Emma didn't have to see her friend to know that Bonnie had rolled her eyes when she said the word 'bond'. "And let me guess you want me over there so you don't have to deal with him alone," she said already knowing that she was right.

Bonnie nodded even though her friend couldn't see it. "Yeah," she said. "So can you?" She asked with hope in her tone of voice.

Emma laughed, "Yeah I'll come and I'll bring desert too."

"Great, thank you for doing this Care," Bonnie said.

"Anything for a friend." Emma grinned, "I'll see you later."

She hung up the phone before Bonnie could say anything else. As soon as she did this, Emma heard the doorbell ring.

"Hmm," she said frowning. "Who could that be?"

_'Maybe it's Damon'_ Caroline said.

Emma looked surprised, 'Where have you been?'

_'Around'_

_'_Right..."

The doorbell rang again and with a sigh, Emma headed downstairs and went over to the front door before opening it. Emma grinned brightly when she saw that it was in fact Damon at the front door. She jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her arms around his neck. Emma smiled down at him lovingly, kissing him softly on the lips. Damon smirked against her lips as he pressed his lips against hers hard making her moan. Emma pulled back from the kiss still smiling.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey yourself," Damon said seductively causing her to shiver.

Emma unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood back on the ground but she kept her arms around his waist and Damon continued to keep his arms around her waist.

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked as they unwrapped their arms from around each other and headed to the kitchen.

"God no." Emma scoffed, "It was so boring…if I had stayed there much longer I probably would have died."

Damon laughed. They made it to the kitchen and Emma went to go get her and Damon a drink while Damon stood in the middle of the kitchen watching her. Emma turned away from the fringe, holding a soda in one hand and a blood bag in the other.

"I know it's not as good as the real thing but…" Emma said as she handed Damon the blood bag.

"Its fine Care," Damon said with a smirk. He put on a fake serious expression on his face, "It isn't animal blood…because that's more Stefan's territory."

Emma giggled, "No, not animal blood."

"Thank god," Damon said exasperatingly.

Emma giggled again and he grinned at her.

-.-

**Chapter Nine**

-.-

After getting a desert from the nearby store, Emma headed back to her car with Damon right beside her. She tried to convince Damon to stay but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't. Finally after driving for thirty minutes, Emma made it to Elena's house. She and Damon went up to the door but before she rang the doorbell, she turned to Damon.

"Can you at least try to get along with your brother while we're here?" Emma asked hopefully. "Just this once then you can go back to torturing him all you want."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Emma took a deep breath knowing that was all she was going to get. She rang the doorbell and a couple minutes later, Elena opened the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Care?" she questioned.

Emma beamed, "Hi Elena! Bonnie said that you were doing dinner so—"She held up the cake that she bought with a perky grin on her face, "We brought desert…I hope you don't mind."

Elena opened her mouth but Emma interrupted her.

"Good!" she said happily. She went inside the house just as Stefan came up and she beamed at him, "Hi Stef."

Stefan didn't say anything to her as he stared at Damon. "What are you doing here?" he demanded obviously trying to keep his cool.

Damon flashed Elena a charming smile that would make any girl swoon, "Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can…" Elena was interrupted by Stefan before she could even finish.

"No, no, no…he can't, uh he can't stay," Stefan said. He gave Damon a look that seemed to say 'go along with me or else', "Can you Damon?"

Emma rolled her eyes annoyed, "God Stefan… Damon's not going to hurt Elena…I mean seriously…it's not like he's going to eat her or something." She winked at Damon, "Isn't that right honey?"

"Yeah Stefan," Damon drawled out smirking at his little brother who was too busy giving Emma a look of disbelief to notice.

"We're just…finishing up," Stefan protested weakly.

Elena gave Stefan a confused look. Why was he so nervous about Damon being invited into her house? She shook her head before looking back over at Damon.

"Its fine," Elena told him. "Just come on in."

Damon smirked at Stefan as he entered the house. He went to stand beside Emma and took her hand in his. Emma smiled over at him squeezing his hand gently.

"Uh…let's go in the living room," Elena said glancing between Damon and Stefan nervously. Not even waiting for an answer she headed to the living room.

Emma giggled before following Elena. It didn't take her that long to catch up to her best friend. "Don't worry about them," she said cheerfully as they entered the living room. "They just don't have the best relationship as you can tell." She giggled noticing Bonnie sitting on the couch and she beamed at her friend, "Hi Bon-Bon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the nickname but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. "Hi Care," she said.

Emma grinned at her friend as she sat down on the arm of the love seat.

-0-

Everyone was now sitting in the living room. Emma was now sitting down on Damon's lap, leaning against his chest as Damon's chin rested on her shoulder. They looked pretty comfortable sitting there together. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were settled on the couch.

"Congrats on making the football team Stefan," Emma said with a grin. "I had a feeling that Coach Tanner would let you in…"A thoughtful expression came on her face, "But Tyler must be pissed off about it…but it's great that you went for it."

Damon smirked lifting his head up off of Emma's shoulder, "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage…you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you…you have to go for it."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Well said," she told Damon. She looked at Elena, "You really need to learn to routines… but I'm guessing Bon's going to help."

Bonnie nodded her agreement.

"You know," Damon mused. "You don't look like the cheerleading type Elena."

_'Well it's just cause her parents died before she was wayyy more fun... oops that was completely and totally bitchy wasn't it?' _Caroline said, slowing down as she realized what she's really been saying, not realizing till then.

_'well... yeah Care.' _Emma thought rolling her eyes. Before quickly refocusing on the conversation.

"... in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever love die." Damon said a fake sympathetic look on his face a he silently jabbed at Stefan.

Emma internally rolled her eyes at his antics this was going to be a long night.


End file.
